Meet the Wild Side
by thed4rksavior
Summary: Annabeth is struggling after her parents divorce. She's just trying to be normal and fit in. But then she meets Percy. He helps her through her pain and shows her the world in a different light. He introduced her to the wild side! And maybe, just maybe, they develop feelings for each other along the way.
1. Meet the Cast

Annabeth hated moving. But ever since her parents divorce, her and her dad had been doing it more often. They had slowly moved farther and farther away from her mother who was all the way back in California. Here she was stuck as the new kid once again in some random school in Manhattan while her mom was living her dream back home without them.

Annabeth hated lots of things. She hated lawyers who had finalized the divorce. She hated her new step-mother who was trying to replace her mom. She hated her half-brothers because they were proof her parents were over. She hated her father for not fighting and trying harder to convince her mother not to do this. She knew if he had tried he could have prevented all of this! But he didn't care enough to try that hard! Now she just did what she was told and tried to be normal because even if she sometimes hated her dad for not trying hard enough she still didn't want to lose him.

Maybe, she though to herself sometimes late at night when there was nothing and no one to be angry at, if she wasn't so much of a freak her mother wouldn't have wanted to leave and wouldn't have pushed her and her father away. Maybe if she wasn't so freakishly smart and didn't attract bullies like lights attract moths her mom would have loved her enough to stay. Maybe if her eyes weren't such a wierd ugly color, grey, her mom would have thought she was pretty enough for her to love. Maybe if she wasn't so afraid of spiders her mom would have thought she was brave and deserved a parent.

Percy loved his life and only wished others could share in his good fortune. He had a great mom, a great dad, and a great step-dad. Things hadn't always been this good but Percy knew every life had it's downs. After his dad cheated on his mom Sally got married to a nice man named Gabe. But after the marriage he turned out to be not so nice. For years Percy had to deal with threats, abuse, and his step-dads alcoholism.

He came to thrive off the danger. He didn't know why but he liked it. He didn't do it when his mom was home because he didn't want her to get hurt but sometimes he would purposefully get Gabe angry just because he wanted to fight. Because of Gabe Percy discovered his wild side, his love of danger, and absolute disregard of rules and his own safety. But then Gabe was arrested for something he did, Sally would never tell him what it was but Percy jad his suspicions, and Paul came along to help his mom through it. It was wierd with Paul being one of Percy's students but Paul was good for Sally and that's all that really mattered. So when Percy got his second step-dad he was glad it was Paul.


	2. Welcome to the group

Annabeth walked throught the doors of the school with all her books and her head aimed down towards the ground. She wordlessly shouldered her way through the crowd to the office where the principle was waiting to introduce her to her guide. Somebody who was supposed to show her around and help her ajust to the new school.

She made it to the office and the principle motioned her forward. She walked up to him quickly, ignoring the boy he had been talking to. "This is going to be your tour guide for your first couple days," Principle Brunner told her. She turned and really looked at the boy for just a second... and almost died.

He was hot! He was tall and lean. Not to muscled but also not just a thin string bean. His messy black hair looked a little damp and a few strands where hanging in his face but they didn't cover up his eyes. His eyes were a breathtaking shade of sea green. He had a smirk that seemed to scream trouble. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of jeans and... I was staring.

"I'm Percy and I'll be touring you," Percy said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as Percy's cheeks went red, "I-i meant th-that I'll be guiding you!" He corrected quickly. "Mr. Brunner switched around a few of my classes to make this easier. The only class you don't get to see me in is Latin," Percy said. He'd been really good in Latin and taken it early so this year he got to use it as a free period. And all his free periods were spent at the pool.

"First is homeroom where you can meet the rest of my group then on to a horrid math class with Miss. Dodds. Next you have Latin and then we'll both head to gym followed by chemistry and lunch. After lunch is free period. Then we have english. Last we have history which you can sleep through. The history teacher teaches everything right out of his book so you can sleep and then read up on what we talked about in class," Percy explained as thouroughly as possible. He didn't notice he was being stared at the whole time they were walking.

Percy introdoced her to his scary but interesting black clad female cousin and his other black clothed cousin Nico and that cousins boyfriend. Then Piper and Jason amd Grover, and Rachel, and Leo, and Calypso, and a bunch more names. Name overload. This guy has way to many friends but its not surprising.

Annabeth didn't think math was that bad. The hardest part was ignoring Percy as he tried to talk to her and mocked the teacher. Latin was boring. Chemistry was boring too but at least she didn't had to ignore Percy since he was partnered with someone else halfway across the room. Lunch she was introduced to a few more of her friends but she was busy reading and trying not to pay attention to the conversation. Percy disappeared free period but she didn't get to read thanks to Thalia.

"Hey put the book down and come over here! We rarely bite," Thalia said with a smile.

"Rarely?"

"Well there were a few times," Thalia told Annabeth and a few of the others laughed. So Annabeth talked a bit with Thalia. The rest of the day flew by until she was leaving school.

"Is there a reason you're following me? You only have to guide me to school. I'm pretty sure I can find my own way home," Annabeth said after a few minutes.

Percy turned and walked backwards so he could face Annabeth, "I'm just going home. It's just my lucky coincidence that we are headed in the same direction," Percy said looking at the pretty blond haired girl in front of him.

"Oh yeah and why is that lucky?" Annabeth asked Percy not wanting the conversation with Percy to end.

"Because I get to spend a little extra time with the pretty new girl," Percy told her woth a smile. Then stumbled over a fire hydrant.

"You might want to turn around before you get hurt," she said smiling despite herself. She wasn't used to smiling.

They talked all the way to her house and she turned to him, " Going to say you were just going home now?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled and pointed to the house across the street with a big smile, "Yeah I am." He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, "Welcome to the group. Give it a few days and you'll be a wild child like the rest of us!" Annabeth stiffened at the contact and he stepped back. "Sorry I should have asked first."

"No it's okay. I just... wasn't expecting it," Annabeth waved and walked into her house, biting back a rare smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey honey how was yo...," Annabeth's dad started to say before looking at his daughter in astonishment.

"What?" Annabeth asked upon seeing her dad's shocked expression.

"You're... You're smiling?"

She fixed her face back into its regular frown and said, "No I'm not," before heading upstairs to do her homework. The next couple of weeks flew by like that. She hung out with Percy's friends and got to know them better. They weren't as crazy as they had seemed the first day either. She didn't know what about them was so different. She hadn't had any friends in years. She hadn't really been interested in anyone for years either but someone had caught her attention already.

She was finding school a lot less boring than it used to be. In fact it was almost fun! Slowly but surely she began to get a little happier. She thought about her mom and California less and less. She thought about her freakishness less and no longer stayed up all night thinking about ways she could be better. She would like to say it was just her getting over it finally but she knew it was all really thanks to Percy. Without him she would be just as bad. She needed his adorable smile, funny jokes, daily compliments, and contagious fun loving and positive additude.

She liked herself better when she was with him. Life was brighter and school was less boring. Work was easier and socializing was less of an annoyance. She even got invited to a party! AND AGREED TO GO! She didn't know why she was going, other than the fact that Percy was going to be there, but she was. She hoped she wouldn't be regretting it. Normally her dad wouldn't let her go to a party with some boy he hasn't met super late at night but he was so happy she was leaving the house without being forced to that he didn't even hesitate before saying yes.

So a few nights later she was hopping into Percy's cool black car ready to go to a party. Even if she didn't plan on doing anything other than standing in the corner and maybe talking to a few people here and there it was still a nice change from her normal day where she did homework and then curled up on a chair with a good book. Plus she was running out of books in the house she hadn't read. There was so few books left to read that she even read the dictionary. Boredom is a horrible thing. They drove quickly to the party with the radio on. Other than the music it was silent in the car. Percy was paying attention to the road and she... she was paying attention to Percy.

The party started off normal enough. Lots of music, lots of people arriving, lots of standing in a corner waiting for someone to talk to. It was at Piper's house so she knew all of her friends, except Thalia who didn't really seem like a party person, would be there but they probably would be to busy to stop in the corner and talk to nerdy her. It wasn't horrible. She was a little afraid to try the punch though. It was a party. There was a very real chance it was spiked. The fact that an hour after the party started there was a bunch of people who were obviously drunk only convinced her even more that there was probably alcohol added to the punch. Finally Percy appeared out of nowhere in the corner next to her.

Annabeth turned to him with a slight smile, "You drunk yet Percy," she asked him half teasing and half serious.

"No," he said while shaking his head yes. Then he paused and frowned. "Okay maybe just a little bit,' this time his words were slurred a little bit. He took a step closer to her and held out his hand. "Come dance with me," he said. She smiled a little bit and took his hand. Next thing she knew Percy was guiding her expertly across the dance floor with the few other couples who had stayed on the floor for the first romantic song. Annabeth wished they were a couple! She shook the thought out of her head. She'd been having them a lot recently.

Then as the song came to a close he leaned forward slowly like some character out of a story (I crack myself up. I doubt i crack up anyone else though) and kissed her softly.


End file.
